always together
by wassilou
Summary: Quand Hermione et Drago s'avoue enfin leur amour mais que quelque chose vient tout bouleverser ONESHOT


together for always

_Chapitre unique_

_Ce jour là c'était le jour du grand bal de Noël organisé pour les élèves de dernière année de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La Grande Salle avait était réaménagé en deux étages l'un pour l'arrivée des filles et l'autre pour les garçons cette année personne ne devait être accompagné avant le bal. Peu à peu les élèves entraient dans la salle qui ressemblait plus à un Palais des glaces qu'a une Grande Salle, tout était recouvert de glace de la neige tombait du ciel c'était magnifique. _

_Hermione ! Attends moi, cria Ginny sa meilleure amie, waouh tu es divinement belle. Et c'était vrai Hermione avait les cheveux lâchés qui formaient de belles anglaises, elle portait une robe blanche sans manches, moulante et évasée a partir des hanches on aurait dit une déesse._

_Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle._

_Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Alors as-tu aperçu de beaux garçons._

_Oui ! Celui avec le costume noir et la rose blanche._

_Mais c'est Malefoy !_

_Et alors ?_

_Tu es sur qu'il a changé comme tu prétends le croire ? interrogea la rouquine._

_Oui et puis depuis que j'ai appris la vrai identité de mes parents il y a peut de chance qu'il me repousse. En effet les parents de Hermione n'étaient pas de simples dentistes il faisaient partis de la haute société sorcière._

_D'accord, attention le voila qui arrive._

_Miss Granger m'accorderiez vous cette danse, demanda le Serpentard qui lui aussi avait changer : il avait grandi et s'était décidé a coupé ses cheveux quelques mèches blondes retombant sur ses yeux._

_Avec plaisir !_

_Hermione et Drago avaient été élus préfets en chef grâce a ça ils ont appris a se connaître et sont devenus amis au plus grand étonnement de tous. Tout le monde s'était écarté pour regarder le couple danser. La plupart des élèves étaient en admiration devant eux ils avaient réussis a briser le mur qui séparer les deux plus grandes maisons de l'école. _

_- Hermione il faut que je te dises quelque chose._

_- Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- C'est très difficile à dire ! Je…Je t'aime. Cette phrase raisonnée dans la tête de la Griffondor combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il lui dise ça ? Mais tu vois si c'est pas réciproque c'est pas grave je t'en voudrais pas et je voudrais pas gâcher no…Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Hermione était en train de l'embrassé sous le regard étonnés des élèves et choqués des profs (et oui ils sont là eux aussi)_

_- Tais-toi ! Tu parles trop ! Moi aussi je t'aime, fit elle en souriant._

_Durant plusieurs mois ils vécurent heureux, insouciant mais à la fin des examens la guerre éclata entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Drago fut contraint de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort en temps qu'espion pour l'ordre du Phénix quant à Hermione elle fut dans l'interdiction de revoir son amour, une lettre, dans laquelle une personne (on se demande tous qui c'est. Si vous le savez dites le moi) raconté leur merveilleuse histoire d'amour, fut envoyée aux parents d' Hermione qui avait déjà tracé l'avenir leur fille unique (mais ça elle ne le sait pas encore)._

_Le jour de du combat Final arriva tout le monde était réuni pour voir le combat entre Voldemort et Harry Potter, il a été décidé que eux seuls pouvaient combattre. Drago avait rejoint Hermione pour lui dire encore une fois qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours le combat avait déjà débuté depuis un bon quart d'heure mais le couple ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte trop occupé a s'embrassé ( c'est pas mignon ça). Le combat arriva a sa fin Harry allait enfin mettre fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres il était en train de prononcé le sort impardonnable mais au même moment du coté des tourtereaux une personne arriva et voulu poignardé Hermione mais Drago le remarqua et brusquement pris la place de sa compagne tout cela se passer au ralenti au moment ou Harry tua Voldemort Hermione cria en regardant Drago poignardé._

_Alors que tout le monde crié de joie, Hermione pleurait au-dessus de Drago qui agonisait en voyant ça tout le monde se tus et leur laissa de la place :_

_Drago ! ne t'inquiète pas tu vas t'en sortir, se rassura Hermione._

_Ma chérie… j'ai mal_

_Chut ne parle pas il faut que tu te ménages. _

_Je t'aime tu sais._

_Ne me dis pas ça comme un adieu d'accord je te l'interdis, tu vas surmonter ça et tu vas vivre si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi je t'en pris, fit la Gryffondor en l'embrassant._

_Hermione vient, ordonna son père._

_Non je reste avec lui._

_Laisse l'infirmière s'occupé de lui, fit sa mère._

_Non ! Pas question je reste avec lui, cria t'elle._

_Ca suffit jeune fille tu viens avec moi, hurla le paternel de Hermione en la transportant comme un sac à patates._

_Drago ! Drago ! Papa lâche-moi !_

_Pas question on rentre à la maison._

_Et la fin des cours ?_

_Tu as passé tes examens nous recevrons les résultats par hiboux._

_Non ! Drago je t'aime je t'oublierai pas._

_Bon sa suffit, **assoumisco **(c'est tout droit sorti de mon imagination), fit Mr Granger c'était un sort qui permettait d'assommer quelqu'un._

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, il était sept heures du matin, c'était le même rêve ou plutôt le même souvenir qui hantait ses nuits. Voilà un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu parler de Drago Malefoy celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il n'avait pas survécu mais elle n'y a jamais cru elle savait qu'il était en vie. Elle aurait bien voulue le retrouver mais elle était prisonnière de ses parents et de leur très grande maison, elle avait déjà essayé mais ça s'est soldé par des échecs.

Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus essayer car ses parents avaient tracé son avenir aujourd'hui Hermione allait se marier et pas à n'importe qui elle allait se marier au plus riche héritiers du monde sorcier. L'ex-Gryffondor connaissait son futur mari il était gentil mais d'une arrogance incroyable ce qui l'exaspéré au plus au point mais ce qui la faisait pensait à Drago.

Hermione chérie, fit sa mère en tirant les rideaux, il faut se réveiller.

Mais je suis déjà réveillée.

C'est encore mieux tu as une matinée chargée voici ton petit-déjeuner.

Merci.

Il faut que tu sois prête à 12h30 afin que l'on puisse se rendre chez les Tylor donc j'ai préparé un planning. Les coiffeuses vont arrivées pour te faire la manucure, la pédicure, des soins de peau et pour les cheveux. Ensuite à neuf heures tes robes arrivent et tu auras l'obligation cette fois-ci de toutes les essayer, à neuf heures quarante-cinq les coiffeuses de maquilleront et te coifferont. Et enfin à 12h30 une voiture nous attendra pour que tu ailles retrouver ta nouvelle famille des questions ?

Est-ce que je pourrais souffler un peu ?

Non pas question !

Maman ! On a l'impression que la reine d'Angleterre vient à la maison c'est pas si important.

Que dis-tu ? Il s'agit de ton mariage je te signale.

Mon mariage tu rigoles j'espère ? J'ai à peine dix-huit ans je pouvais faire de grandes études que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou pas et avoir une grande et longue carrière mais j'apprend que mes parents on décidé de me marier à un espèce d'abruti arrogant sans mon consentement et me prive de toute ma liberté et tu appelles sa un mariage, hurla la jeune fille.

Hermione Elisabeth Yseult Granger veuillez me parler sur un autre ton, riposta sa mère puis en prenant une voix plus douce, écoute ma chérie je sais que c'est dure pour toi mais je n'y peut rien, je suppose que tu voulais rejoindre ce blond.

Il s'appelle Drago.

Oui bref si je le pouvais je te laisserai le rejoindre sauf qu'il est mort alors arrête de te faire souffrir d'accord. Bien les coiffeuses sont arrivées on a plus de temps a perdre.

Cette matinée fut épuisante pour Hermione qui était prise de part et d'autre de sa chambre. A 12h30 elle fut fin prête a rejoindre sa nouvelle famille, a son arrivée elle constata que les invités commençaient à arriver le moment qu'elle redouter le plus allait arriver. Une heure plus tard tout le monde était là, même ses amis Harry avec sa petite amie qui n'était autre que Ginny, Ron sa famille et sa petite amie à lui Pavartie il y avait aussi le professeur Dumbledore qui était le « prêtre » de la cérémonie, mais pas celui qu'elle voulait voir. Pendant ce temps elle était en train de mettre sa robe de mariée c'était exactement là même que celle du bal ce fameux bal qui avait bouleverser sa vie, elle se regardait puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, elle pleurait Drago, leur amour éphémère ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être restait avec lui. Son père était là à la regarder pleurer, il souriait car il croyait qu'elle pleurait de joie puis il lui annonça qu'il fallait y aller.

Elle se trouvait dans un grand jardin ornés de fleurs blanches, devant elle se trouvait l'autel avec en arrière plan un immense lac dont l'eau était bleu comme les yeux de son amour, pendant qu'elle avançait les gens la regardait et elle entendait la chanson qu'elle préférée «Breathe easy» de Blue elle souriait car c'était le début de la chanson. Elle venait d'arriver devant l'autel et écouta la chanson jusqu'à la fin avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

**_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watching him hold what used to be mine _**

Why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find  
Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why...

I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air

Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside

I won't forget, no I won't baby,  
I don't know why (don't know why)  
I left the one I was looking to find

Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why...

I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air

Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life

That's all I'm breathing for

Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why

Oh won't you tell me why

I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air

I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night

Till you're by my side

Coz I can't breathe easy

I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air

There's no air.

La cérémonie commença le mari d'Hermione lui tenait la main si fort qu'elle ne la sentait plus ils étaient face à face Hermione était triste et sa ce voyait quand à son fiancé il était tout sourire comme s'il venait de remporter un trophée. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'une personne les regardait, il avait les larmes au yeux celle qu'il aimait semblait l'avoir oublié et allé ce marier contrairement à ce que les parents d'Hermione avait dit Drago était en vie grâce à elle justement. LE moment qu'elle ne voulait pas atteindre, le moment où elle devait dire oui, le moment à partir duquel elle serait encore moins libre qu'avant. Dumbledore la regarda et continua son discours :

Georges Adam Sirius Tylor voulez-vous prendre ici-même Hermione Elisabeth Yseult Granger pour épouse ?

Oui je le veux.

Hermione Elisabeth Yseult Granger voulez-vous prendre Georges Adam Sirius Tylor pour époux ?

Je…je, bégaya Hermione qui était perdu.

Hermione, chuchota son père, dis oui aller.

Hermione regarda dans tout les sens à la recherche d'aide puis le vit il était là en chair et en os derrière tout le monde en train de la regarder elle était heureuse, heureuse de le voir de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Hermione réponds s'il te plait, fit Georges.

Je suis désolée, répondit l'ex-Gryffondor en lui caressant la joue, mais je ne peu pas me marier avec toi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Quoi mais ….

Désolée, redit Hermione avant de se mettre à courir après Drago qui avait compris toute la scène et qui courrait lui aussi pour retrouver Hermione au plus vite. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et commença à l'embrasser le plus longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Tous les invités regardaient les retrouvailles attendris ou dégoûtés comme les parents de Georges et le père d' Hermione.

Tu m'as manqué Drago on m'a dit que tu étais mort, avoua Hermione en pleurant, je suis désolée.

Tu n'as pas a l'être, tu m'as manquée toi aussi, répondit Drago en l'embrassant, JE t'aime plus jamais je ne te quitterais je te le promet, on restera ensemble pour toujours.

Moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon cœur.

Allez viens on s'en va.

D'accord.

Et sous tous les regards Hermione et Drago s'enfuirent pour refaire leur vie ensemble. Quatre ans plus tard les parents d' Hermione et les amis du couples reçurent de leur nouvelles, ils étaient mariés et vivaient aux Etats-Unis Hermione avait eu son diplôme de médecin Pédiatre en temps que moldus et celui de médicomage en temps que sorcière Drago lui possédait une agence immobilière pour moldus et sorciers et la cerise sur le gâteau était des jumeaux une fille et un garçon âgés de deux ans qui ressemblés tous les deux à leur père mais qui avait le caractère de leur mère.

Fin

Voila j'espère que sa vous à plus si vous avez trouver qui a envoyer la lettre et qui a tue Drago dite le moi si vous avez aimez ou pas dites-le moi aussi

kiss wassilou anciennement apeller yunakiss


End file.
